User blog:Christianthepupbot/Birthday Face reveal (+Q
Heya. Guess what day it is? Thursday? You're right but wrong. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! Yay HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAH! I'm now allowed to have a wiki account. THIRTEEN TIME! Now usually on these days, I'm the one who gets the presents. But I'm doing the opposite. I'm giving you people the gift of a little background on me as well as what I and my kitten Venus look like. My Background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msyYOWSE_p0 Sorry for the depressing music, longest JonTron piano theme I could find. Also If you just wanna get right into the face reveal, go ahead. My Name is Christian.A.Lastname. That Lastname isn't true at all. I've only lived in two places in my life, Alberta, and Ontario. And I've stayed here the longest. My childhood was just moving between the two. Because of that, I missed out on a lot of things. I don't know how to write cursive because at my current school, grade 4 is where you learn that, and I showed up at the mid-year, so I skipped it. That also kind of explains why I'm bad at grammar. I have nice parents and brother. We'll call him Alex. Me and him fought a lot, physically, and I kicked him so hard in the balls once. It was weird. Now here's the part where I try to explain. You guys know me as that kid with the JonTron Avi. The one who's childish but an ok guy. I know myself as much more. I have a lot of memories of when I was a snot-nosed stupid kid. I said the dumbest stuff, and like, not just stuff like "Is the moon made of cheese?" Or "Hotdogs are pretty." No, I said and did stuff I truly regret. And those memories don't go away. Every single grammar mistake, dumb thing I said in chat, dumb thing I said in real life, every single violent act I've done. I have more of those memories than memories of things I've learned in school so far. They drive me to hate my past self more than anything else. And sometimes, when I'm mad, I blame myself and hate myself. The fact that I have autism, social anxiety, and anxiety, along with me growing up, doesn't help. I feel like I don't fit in at school too. People have gone up to me and said I'm anti-social in the past. But with you guys, giving me support, and the relationship I've built with you guys. The fact that I could relate to you guys, fellow fanboys and people who are like me in a sense. I feel closer to you people than any other friend I've met in real life. So I'd like to thank you. People I'd like to thank. GA: 'Thanks for being a good guy and helping me with stuff. You'll always be the best space lawyer anyone could ask for. '''Mage: ' I don't care what gender you are. You're a friend, thank you for saying that I'm like you. We are pretty similar. 'Approved: '''You'll always be a friend, no matter how many times you quit. R.I.P In pepperonis. '''Lion: ' When you're not calling me racist, you're a nice guy. Thanks for coming back. '''Char: You remind me of Lion. And that is a good thing, because you're another nice guy. Thanks for being a user. Hipper: My only problem with you is that you keep linking the same memes and video over and over, other than that you're pretty nice. 'Quaunt: DON'T LET YOUR MEMES BE DREAMS! MEME UNTIL YOU DIE FROM IT! AND THAN MEME SOME MORE! ' 'Clams: '''You remind me of me when I was on here first. You're an innocent person...even though you created that page. You know the one I'm talking about. '''UTF: ' You're the greatest brony I've ever met. Keep drawing. 'Ari: '''You're great at doing your job. Thank's for being a good guy and admin. '''Thet: ' Some people don't like memes. Glad you're not one of those people. '''Warpy: '''I think you're the biggest RWBY fan on this wiki in my opinion. Now be a nice RWBY fan please. '''Rexe: '''Again, you're a good guy and I'd like to thank you for that. You're the best Dinosaur I'll ever meet. '''Everyone Else: '''Thank you for being the greatest group I've ever been apart of. IT'S TIME FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Everyone ready? Good. Here it is then, me: Okay JK, here it is: I'm the kitten behind the really handsome kid wearing the neckless. Please, don't use this photo anywhere else. And if you see me in real life, just don't go up to meet me, I'll be with my parents and I don't want any trouble. This is our little secret. Q&A And now in the comments, you can ask me stuff and I'll answer 99.577585% honestly. Thanks for everything. Later. Category:Blog posts